To Keep Fighting
by AvatarPipTook
Summary: Aang lost his battle with Fire Lord Ozai, now he's a tourist attaction. Katara's been a slave for five years. Sokka's missing and Toph now lives with Appa and Momo. Can Zuko's rebel army win, or will Aang continue to be an attaction? Being fixed
1. Prologue

**Since I can't get onto the internet from my laptop to continue 'The Waterbender and the Avatar', I'm trying to rewrite this fanfic. Trying, is the key word here. It's amazing what a difference four years is. I'm taking most of the swearing out and fixing some of the characters. I have a week of twelve hour shifts, so I might as well do something to keep me awake.**

All I can remember from that day we got into the Fire Nation was running from them and Aang yelling for us to leave. We didn't get far away from where Aang was defeated. We were all swarmed from the Fire Nation soldiers, who were ready to bring us all down. I remember yelling at Sokka to get Toph out of here, then being knocked up on the side the head by something hard. I blacked out from the pain.

We had been working our way into the Fire Lord's throne room, when we all heard him laugh at us. Aang knew that our plan of surprise was ruined. The Fire Lord had set a trap up for us. Aang cleared the room of the firebenders, but then the Fire Lord came down. We had all mistaken him for a good firebender, but the Fire Lord was the fastest I've ever seen. Aang tried his best, but the Fire Lord easily beat him to the ground. The last words I heard from Aang was to get out.

I don't if they got out alive for I was brought to Azula, and was to become her slave. For the next five years, that was all I was ever to become. It was always, "Katara, I need some bathing water," or "Katara, what are you waiting for girl? Cook the Fire Lord's food." I was losing hope each day.

All I did was work for five years, until one day in the slave market.


	2. Five Years of Being a Slave

**I don't own Avatar.**

For the next two years, I have been able to learn much about Azula. She is constantly picnicking everything I do. I had to fix my hair, because she didn't like the Water Tribe style. I had to wear it down, and with a top knot. I would try to refuse, and she then she would send many fiery blasts at me. I had a burn on my hand for the longest time without being able to heal it.

The only good time I ever had with Azula, was when she was bored. She'd make me spar her, like their Angi Kai. Even though I got to practice my skills, I was beaten every single time. She'd laugh at me and then tell me to get back to work or something.

I knew that Aang was still alive. He was standing in a room, with one glass wall, and six guards. They even kept him sedated. I don't know how he could stand there, and not collapse.

I never got to see him fully conscience. He was always muttering something that I couldn't understand. When I had the chance, I would bring him real food that wasn't left overs. His small frame lost most of his weight. He seemed to know that I was there, at lease I hope he did. He didn't respond to me talking to him. I would try to spend what free time I had, updating what I had heard about the outside world. It was probably better for me to let all of my built up anger ranting on deaf ears.

The next three years were the worst I have ever lived through. I got in trouble with Azula often. She caught me practicing my bending without her permission, and then had me sold to a fat rich general in the Earth Kingdom. There I learned that the Earth Kingdom was still fighting the same Hundred Year war, and that I could be the only waterbender from the poles left.

In the Northern Tribe, the Fire Lord sent a commander by the name of Hai-daki. For the two years I was with Azula, he was the governor there. I suppose somewhere in those two years, he made camps for put all the tribesmen in, and killed them all. All of them. When I heard of that in Ba Sing Sei, I was upset. All of my fellow tribesmen in the North were killed! I wanted to break out of slavery and join up with someone who was fighting the Fire Nation. It much worth risking my life at this point in time. I was tired of working for fat men.

I did vow to get out of this place. I wasn't completely sure where I would go. I wasn't sure on how the South Pole was, and I certainly wasn't going to the swamp. Where could an escaped slave go, that she doesn't even know if the place is free or not? I supposed that I would be living in some Earth Kingdom town.

The most wonderful thing about the fat commander, is that he never ordered me to do anything. I was just there. I was bored in my room. I didn't do anything, but sleep. I can't sleep anymore, because I've slept too much. It wasn't just the being in the room, it was the size. A closet; a stupid, little, cramped closet with a window over looking nothing. Sometimes I wished that I was dead, and that someone would just burn me to ashes. Then I was angry. I was angry at me, at Aang, even at Momo, (for some reason that I can't figure out) I was angry and depressed. I didn't have someone to talk to about my problems. I just stared at a wall. I tried talking to myself, but even that was a waste of time.

I did this for a year. Then I was sold to a slave market, for the fat man died of too much fried sweets. Lucky bastard.


	3. Toph and Anzeng

In the slave market, I learned new news. There was another army being formed to help the Earth Kingdom. A rebel army claiming to be led by an earthbender named Anzeng, and Zuko. I knew that I had to get out.

"When will we get out?" one would say.

Another would say, "Can't be break out? Aren't you a waterbender?"

I responded that I couldn't do anything without water. I also wasn't in shape to keep up with benders who were constantly bending.

Then they'd say that the Avatar should have won and that I wasn't a good waterbending teacher. I'm not going to continue on this. It hurts to think about it.

I woke up one day, hearing someone talk about the Rebel army. I didn't open my eyes, but I listened. I wanted to sleep in on my nineteenth birthday.

"I heard that the Rebel army is the only army worth hoping for." A man about forty said.

"After hearing about the battle by Kyoshi, I think they could actually win." Another man said.

"Would you guys not talk about the war? Some of us want to sleep." I said, sleepy.

"The Avatar's girlfriend is talking to us. What a shock! Why don't you complain to your friend the Avatar, oh wait, you can't. You lost to the Fire Lord, and now you're here with us. Why don't you keep quiet." The older man said. He looked like a former Earth Kingdom soldier, or commander.

I wanted defend myself, but I didn't. Instead, I overheard two men talking about buying a slave. My heart quickened, hoping that I wasn't going to serve another fat man.

"5000 gold for her." The slave keeper said.

"That's too much." The man said. He was defferently tall. He had a hood on covering his face. His friend was like that too.

"She's the Avatar's former friend." The keeper said.

I was angry again. The guy just liked to keep raising the price on me.

"3000 gold. That's it." The guy said.

"Look Kiro, she's not worth it. We'll go to the next slave market." His friend said.

"Okay, 3000 gold. She's yours." The keeper said. I'm guessing that he didn't want to lose customers.

I came with them without fighting. I didn't bother try to. Then when we were out of sight from the market, they stopped, and took their hoods off. One was Zuko! Damn, it must be my lucky day, though he was the last person that I expected to get me out of that hole. He didn't change much, scar, and hair. He did look older, and more eager to end the war than last time I saw him.

The other one was the Earth Kingdom guy, Anzeng. He had the traditional big Earth Kingdom beard, and his hair was black. He didn't have the top knot like most other earthbenders do, and his eyes were blue. He looked more like a Tribesmen than an earthbender. He was really tall though. Standing by him, made me feel like standing next to my father when I was nine.

"You're Katara, right?" Zuko asked. I guess he never learned my name, not that I care much. I was free.

"Yes." I couldn't look them in the eye. I still felt like a slave, even if I was about to enter their Rebel army camp.

It was a simple camp. There were tents, a fireplace and a well. I could hear water running, and birds singing from where I was standing. I felt, well, free. They took off the chains and gave me a clean suit of clothing. I changed into the clothing, and walked to the small creek. The water felt so good.

It was peaceful. Birds, the water, and, "Sugar Queen, is that you?" Toph.

I laid down, and called out, "Yes, I'm by the creek."

Hearing her voice was wonderful. Maybe now I won't go insane.

"How was the slave market?" she seemed to joke about it.

"It was horrible." That's all I could think of to say.

She said next to me, and we had a good chat, about what we did the past five years.

Toph said that the only reason she got out, was because Sokka forced her to go. She said that he wanted to wait for me to come, and when I didn't he made Appa and Momo go. She didn't know what happened to Sokka and asked me if I saw him. I said no, but I told her that Aang was alive, barely, and that I hadn't seen him in two years.

After Sokka made her go, she headed to the South Pole, where she ran into Gran Gran. She stayed there until she felt like leaving the cold. She then ran into Zuko, who she said, was a mess. She straightened him up, and they started to recruit others to join the Rebel Army. I can see Toph yelling at Zuko to shave and everything. A funny thought it is.

It took me a while to get used to being free to do what I wanted to do. Anzeng and I didn't exactly get along too well. He's constantly blaming Toph and I about Aang. Toph got so mad one day, that he had to dig himself out of the ground. It took him all day.

When we finally got to talk to each other, he said that he was from Kyoshi. I don't remember there being a blue eyed Kyoshian, but it was five years ago since I last was on that island. He said that he had a three year old boy named Hiro, and that Hiro was a talker. I listened to his tale, because I love little kids, except spoiled Fire Nation kids that like to torture me.

Anzeng said that, he hasn't ever seen Hiro. I asked him why he knew he was a talker, and he told me that his wife wrote him. Stupid me. But poor guy, I can't get mad at him now, even if he's a jerk and a pain in my ass.


	4. Getting ready for war

**It's hard rewriting a story that has been out of my mind for a long time.**

"Everyone gather your equipment. We're leaving to meet up with an Earth Kingdom army." Zuko yelled.

I was asleep in my tent. Toph was there and another waterbender. I didn't get her name, but she said that she escaped from the Northern tribe. She mentioned something about light-haired strangers, but we were interrupted before she could finish.

"Come on, Sugar Queen. We're leaving, and you need to find a good suit of armor." Toph said.

"I'll be there." I answered and got up.

The armory wasn't too far from my tent. Anzeng handed me an earthbender's style of armor, but it was in blue and silver. They were trying to look different from all nations as a mixture of everyone from different parts of the world were part of his new army. It felt good to finally be apart of the rebellion.

After getting the heavy armor on, Anzeng handed me a sword. I told him that I didn't need it, but he shouted that I would because if I was to run out of water then I'd have to use it. I felt awkward with it in my hands. It was heavy, and I hadn't had much time to regain my strength to fight. He also handed me a water skin so I wasn't completely useless to him.

Toph was with me the whole time, talking about fighting. She wouldn't stop either, like fighting was as natural as breathing.

"They're easy. Just freeze them, Sugar Queen and then stab them in the gut. It's simple, I can do it without sensing them by me." she was loudly saying.

"But I've never used a sword, let alone held one." I said.

"That's fine. All the Fire Lord's soldiers are usaully young boys or old men. Their cream of the crop is weakening." Toph said. She did seem to have made a hobby of giving pain to others.

Niether Zuko or Anzeng talked about what we were doing before leaving. I was a bit worried, but Toph told me again, that we're going to 'kick Fire Nation ass." We just started to march. The armor was heavy, and I had been free for a week. It didn't take long to tire.

When we camped, Toph and I talked some more. The seventeen year old had told me straight up, that I wasn't me, and that I was still a depressed, free slave. She couldn't blame me, though. She also told me that I needed a life. I frowned at her, even if she couldn't see it. It was hard to live normally when one was constantly abused.

"Thanks Toph. I feel better now." I told her, not really meaning it in a nice way.

"It's not a problem. I just thought that you would like to know that."

We both laughed. It felt good to laugh. Life was warming up to me, and it was about time.

Soon we were marching again. Marching, eating, sleeping; that's all we seemed to do. I'm not saying that I'm complaining about it. I'm saying that I wasn't expecting to be thrown into the war again so quickly without being able to return to normal first. But I guess that everyone was is as much as the same situation as me in wanting to finish this war. So, I'll march on.


	5. Hot springs

The next day, we stopped in a small village. Zuko said that he needed to visit someone. That someone was his uncle. Iroh was still him, but a little older looking, and thinner. He recognized me, and told me that the Uncle Iroh's Jasmine Tea diet works well. I couldn't argue with him on that.

I guess that I have to explain why he recognized me. He started to teach Aang firebending basics, but stopped then he got sick. Those two were funny together, talking about tea and food. Tricks were always played on us.

Zuko was always leaving the group for something. We had never talked then. Actually, we hated each other then. Zuko still ignores me. He's told me straight up into my face, like Toph tells me things, that he would prefer not having me around and would rather see me go home. Home to where? The destroyed North, or the South where no one probably still lives? Toph corrected him, saying that one more person helping in their fight was gladly appreciated. I smiled after she said that.

But anyways, Iroh and I did have a good chat. He flirted half the time, but it was rather amusing to hear. He and Toph seemed like good old pals as well. Toph and Zuko were good friends, and it was odd to see. It was funny to watch them wrestle each other. Toph, being blind, and taller than me, (when did that happen?) would pin Zuko to the ground in no time. Zuko would always get mad and start blasting things, and then find himself buried in the ground. Toph would yell at him, making Zuko clam down, then they'd do all over again. Iroh would then have to separate them.

Iroh told me of some hot springs around the village. Oh, how I longed for a bath. In the slave markets, we didn't take them. I left quickly after hearing that. I could hear Iroh yell, "You're welcome, Miss Katara."

They were wonderful. It felt good to being the water. The water was a bit murky but..

"Hey, you can't just join me, Anzeng, without asking." I yelled watching him just walk into the springs.

"Is there a problem?" he asked like there wasn't one.

"Yes, I'm sitting in this spring, trying to take a bath. By myself."

"And I'm joining you."

I turned, and my face was red. I swear it was red. He joined me without asking first. Then more rebels came. I had to leave quickly. I bended the water around me like a towel, and went to the bush I had my clothes near. I stormed off cursing his name. My little time I had to myself was taken away by some prude.

I stayed in my tent the rest of the day. Nothing was worth walking out and possibly hearing about being seen naked.


	6. Battle plans and missing Sokka

**More reviews. Do you guys really like this story, or you all sucking up to make me feel better. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. TophXZuko or KataraXZuko, I wanna know what everyone thinks. That's of course I decide to put romance init.**

I wanted to yell at Anzeng. If I was younger, I'd probably would have been in his face, making him choke his words, like Toph does to everyone else. He seemed so carefree about my space, that I was wondering if he had a wife. I also wanted to tell Zuko my thoughts on him, and when I went to do so, he told me that we were leaving, for the Earth Kingdom company was coming.

When I saw the Earth Kingdom company, I could tell that they had had some rough fights. While Zuko's army was mixed of young benders not old enough for the army, they looked more like an army than the earthbenders. They were all tired looking, like they were ready to just give up. It was a bit eerie as well, for they didn't talk like the rebels. They all just stared into the heavens. One couldn't help but feel bad for them.

I also felt odd, knowing that I was doing something that Sokka would have loved to do. I knew that I wasn't made for marching around in heavy armor, and carrying a sword. I wanted to know where in the world my brother was.

We stopped about a day's march from New Ozai, I mean Omashu. In a day I would be fighting, not like what I was used to, but to something that I was afraid of. We were attacking Omashu, and were up against Azula's Yu Yan archers.

Being good friends with Toph, meant that I got to go to the Officer's meeting.Zuko, Anzeng, Toph and some of the Earth Kingdom commanders were talking about how they would enter New Ozai. There were a few Tribesmen from the South who was good with communicating with flashes from using a mirror and the sun's reflection. I guess the Southern Tribe, in the five years I was a slave, made a language from reflecting the sun's light, and some how made a code. They were going to send messages like that. Sokka would have liked that. He'll be jealous of my tales of combat, if and when I find him.

**Where's Sokka? Nobody knows.**


	7. War, Glory, and Love

**Some war and romance, everything a story needs. Thanks so much for the reviews. I don't own Avatar, and if I did, there would be a Katara action figure out now! Damn you Mattel, and you being late for Katara action figures. Aang ans Sokka have to deal with Zuko alone.I don't own Mattel either.**

We all sat in the meeting room. Nobody was talking, and it was, well odd. Zuko broke the silence, "How long have your men been like they are?"

"For the longest time." The commander said.

"It's not good for an army to be so low in morale." Zuko said quoting his Uncle's words.

"I've tried to raise their spirits, but we don't have anyone to do that."

Toph stood up and left the tent. I could her from outside.

"Get your asses up, and cheer up. You're not dead, and there's still fighting to do. We're about to retake a city, and all of you don't care? Whatever happened to the strong Earth Kingdom? So get your asses up, because they're mine for the day."

"She's going to fix that." Zuko said to the surprised commander.

I couldn't help but laugh at his face.

The next few minutes, we all packed our things. We were to be at New Ozai by night, and had trebuchets to set up. Zuko and Anzeng decided that bombarding them for a few days was to help lower their morale. It was going to do more than just that.

The long march was tiring, and I had butterflies eating my stomach. I knew that we wouldn't attack the city for sometime, but just the thought was eating me up. I wanted to get this battle over with, and continue wit what we were going to do next.

I noticed that Toph and Zuko were closer than just being friends. That was surprising, for Toph told me before the Fire Lord fluke, that nobody could win her heart, and it to be Zuko. Well, good for them I suppose. Zuko and I would end up killing each other. But why do I care, I never cared for Zuko like that.

How I noticed it was I saw them both take off right before we were leaving to head towards New Ozai. They were gone for five minutes. I will never be able to sleep again.

When we finally saw New Ozai, It was a wonderful Earth Kingdom city with a few Fire Nation things added to it. Thered lighted walls from the sunset matched the red roofs.Too bad, for once the trebuchets were set up, everything was going down.


	8. Battle for Omashu

**Yay, chapter 8.**

**Sokka: And I'm still not in it.**

**Katara and Toph: Ha ha. **

I didn't sleep that night. Those damn butterflies are getting worse, and they kept me up. Then the sound of breaking rock could be heard. It was before sun up, and I got out of my tent to watch it all. The city was going to be rubble before we even entered.

It seemed that every time I went to New Oz- I mean Omashu, we had to fight something or we got attacked. This feeling didn't leave me either. None of my feelings ever do.

This type of bombing went on for another three days. Before we went to take the city on foot, I could hear Toph yelling at the Earth Kingdom soldiers to prepare them to fight.

"Come on you bunch of Sugar Queens," she doesn't call me that anymore "Are you all just going to stand here when Zuko enters Omashu, or you going to let Azula continue to call it New Ozai. You pansies, get up and start marching."

Toph was really working hard to get them to want to fight. Some joined her in her ranting.

Zuko's army was already chanting. They wanted to kill all the firebenders in Omashu. I chose to not any stuff like that. I looked at a quiet Zuko. He looked ready to take Azula. Zuko looked up at Anzeng, and mumbled something. Anzeng nodded, and went forward with some earthbenders. They were going to make the bridge wider, and then we would enter.

I decided that because I couldn't move my arms very well in the armor, I was just going to use the damn sword. Saving the water was also needed, for I was the only waterbender master here who can heal. Some the Rebels started to call me Doc. Even worse name than Sugar Queen, I think so anyways.

I wasn't part of the fist wave entering the city, so when I did enter, there were dead everywhere. The fighting had moved more into the city, and all the wounded were taken out, except for the firebenders. Every Rebel went through and made sure that the Fire Nation soldiers were dead. I couldn't blame them for hating the Fire Nation, but killing the ones who can't fight? I think the firebenders noticed this as well. When some of them tried to surrender, they watched their wounded get killed, and then they decided to fight the guards.

Zuko went to take one of the mounds of Omashu, while Anzeng took the second. The Earth Kingdom went to take the main Temple of Omashu. Toph and I were with Anzeng, and the fighting was slower here where we were.

The Tribesmen that knew the mirror language went to find a spot to communicate with the other two groups. It was interesting to watch the flashes move, when they were talking. Zuko's and Anzeng's companies could talk with each other.

Everything was going fine, I guess, until the tower that Zuko's talker was in, suddenly blew up. Fire and rock went up into the air. I didn't know what to think. We didn't know what had happened. Anzeng was hoping that Zuko wasn't in there, for that would be a blow to the Rebel army if Zuko was killed. Toph and I went to get the information on what had happened.

Toph made sure that no one came close to us. She would pull the ground from under them, and make sure that they didn't get out of the ground.

"Nothing had better happen to Zuko." Toph said.

I nodded, agreeing that if Zuko did get killed, the war would change direction drastically.

It did take a while to go through Omashu without the use of the mail system.I didn't know which ones were still up, or where they'd take us.

"Toph, overhead!"

"What?"

There was an archer overhead. I don't know why Toph never felt the man there, but Toph was hit in the shoulder after I yelled. I pulled her back behind a building.

"What the hell hit me?" she asked.

"An arrow. Hold still."

"SHIT! That hurts!"

"Shhh, Toph."

"You try having an arrow in you then pulled out, then I'll stay quiet." she said.

"I... fine." I didn't say anything.

I tossed the arrow away, and brought out some water from my canteen. Toph was squirming when the water was on her wound.

"Are you squirmish?"I asked.

"I've always been ticklish."

"We have tomove around that building. I saw the archer, but I think he moved." I said, a little more seriously.

"I'm going to show him who's boss." Toph got up and took the entire block down.

We didn't have archer problems until we found Zuko. He was alive, and fine. Toph ran over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss. I turned, feeling like the bitter third wheel. What could I do about that? Nothing.


	9. Surrenders and trials

**Sorry for taking too long for this one. I don't own Avatar, because would be boring if I did.**

After what information we needed, Toph and I were about to leave, when Zuko found a Fire Nation medical tent. I came after he called, for there was someone he wanted personally healed, and then wanted to be made a prisoner. Azula.

She was in the tent, with a fracture of her leg. I said that I couldn't heal bones, but Zuko told me to heal what I could of her. I did so, and Azula asked Zuko whether she was going to get the same treatment like the Fire Soldiers.

Zuko replied, "You will first get a fair trial, although death will be the likely sentence."

"So much for innocent until proven guilty." Azula said sarcastically.

"Like that ever mattered." I snorted.

"You still have your cocky attitude. Commander Wata didn't fix that, did he?" she looked at me.

"Still, you will be given a trial for the genocide of the Water Tribes." Zuko interrupted me.

Why he'd have to mention that. My temper was about to blow up.

"I didn't order that." Azula said. All of her men were wake and listening.

"But you helped, by building the camps." Zuko said.

"Where'd you get that idea from, Zuzu? You have no proof, and you're committing the same crime, killing all of your prisoners. So who's guilty now?"

Zuko paused for a bit. Azula smirked from his silence.

I had to leave. Knowing that there's only the Southern Tribe left, made me upset. Actually, I don't know about the Southern Tribe. I'll have to visit and see if there is a Water Tribe left, other then the swamp's tribe.

I watched Zuko come out with some of his guards. Rebels watched the tent, and made sure that no one was able to come out. Zuko ordered something to one of them, and the man nodded. He took Azula from the tent, then made them march out of the city. I left, ashamed for being in this army.

Tophasked me what was going on, and I said, "I have to leave this city, Zuko, Anzeng. I just have to go."

"It's about the prisoners, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"I can feel them all march out into the desert. I can't stand what Zuko orders sometimes."

"You love him, don't you?" I asked, looking at Anzeng, who was coming from seeing the prisoners march out. I guess the battle was over.

"Yes." Toph mumbled. Her face was red.

"What's going on?" Anzeng asked, "I saw the enemy walk out of the city, and you haven't come back."

"Zuko's killing firebenders by making them walk through the desert." Toph said for me.

"Oh. Hey Katara, I need to talk to you about something." Anzeng said, with a saddened face.

I hardly doubt he was sad for the prisoners, but I came.

"Katara, I know something about where your brother is."


	10. Love for the Avatar

**We're going to leave Katara for a bit, and talk about Aang. Anzeng will have to wait for his chance to talk. Here's some Aang humor and romance, yes even as a tourist attraction, he will find love.**

Even being in captivity, Aang figured out how to keep himself entertained. I never knew how, but here's what he's told me.

The past year, the Fire Nation didn't bother to drug him, and so Aang was able to talk with people without saying anything stupid. His entertainment mostly consisted of sending a guard or Azula out the doorway. Azula had visited him a few times on his seventeenth birthday. Aang, being deadly bored, decided to play tricks on the princess.

"Hey Azula, my nose itches, and with my arms being chained away from my face, I can't get it."

"What am I, your servant? I'm not scratching your nose." Azula said.

"Please? I never ask you for anything." Aang begged.

"Fine." Azula walked over to him to scratch his nose. I couldn't imagine this ever happening.

Aang grinned and sneezed as soon as Azula came over to him. She flew through the air, and cursed as she got up.

She was going to pay him back for that, but she was sent to New Ozai. This had been a month before our seige.

After she had to leave, Aang hoped that she would come back just for him to sent her flying some more. He went back to being gloomy and depressed, until someone he didn't expect to befriend him did.

"Are you up, Avatar." A cheery voice entered the small showcase room.

"I'm up. I can't sleep because I've been standing for years. What do you want anyways, Ty Lee?" Aang asked.

"I was pondering about what I was going to wear today, and I found something in my father's old chest." Ty Lee walked over to Aang, "This staff like thing here. I know that I'm part airbender, but what is this?"

"You're part airbender? How are you part airbender?" Aang was completely interested.

"Well, my great grandfather was Rei Fuan from the Southern Temple." Ty Lee started, "But I don't care about history, so I don't know much about him."

"Rei Fuan? That bastard of a monk. He never deserved to become a master." Aang said, "He never liked me, and then when he left the Temple, the Head Monks should have had him hunted down." Ty Lee frowned.

"Sorry. I just get upset from this."

"It's okay." Ty Lee stayed cheerful.

"Can you airbend?" Aang asked, his excitement coming back to him again.

"Kinda, I'm not sure, yes." Ty Lee said.

"Which one is it? Can you or can't you?" Aang asked again, a little more impatient.

"Yes. I can sort of bend, but I've never had to use it for it's not needed for anything, right?" Ty Lee said, trying to be cute.

"Um, sure, not important at all." Aang said sarcastically.

And that was a start of something Aang wanted to continue. Ty Lee would come in everyday for an hour, and talk. Everyday, Aang would feel happy, knowing that even though he was a tourist attraction for the Fire Nation and the rest of the world, life didn't seem so bad anymore, until Ty Lee kissed him.

Aang didn't expect it at all. He sort of jumped, but couldn't because of the chains. He hadn't been kissed by a girl since the week before trying to rid the Fire Lord, which was my doing. Even then though, this one seemed different, for he was kissing another airbender, and not his infatuation with me.

'Sorry Katara, I've grown up, and moved on.' Aang thought, knowing that I wouldn't hear his thought. I'll add to this later.

**I know that this theory might not be true, but people have said something about Ty Lee possibly being an airbender by the way she looks and moves. I sort of like that theory.**


	11. The relationship of Anzeng and Sokka

**Back to Katara in 1st. Thanks for all the reviews.**

Anzeng led me to his newly put up tent. It was oddly done, and just how my brother would do. The tarp wasn't on.

"What was it you needed to tell me about my brother?" I asked. I wanted to know.

"He's going to visit you in a bit." He said. That wasn't a specific answer.

"A bit? How long is a bit supposed to be?" I snapped at him.

"Um, well, I'm not exactly sure how long a bit it, but he's coming. He just has to gather what courage he needs to take the blunt of your attitude." Anzeng said.

Either I was obvious to what he was saying, or I was just angry, for that was a huge hint to what he was about to say.

"Gather courage? Did he send you a message or something?" I feel dumb looking back at this.

"Sure," Anzeng seemed worried,"Exactly, I've been lying to you the whole time, but before I tell the truth, here's some pickled sea prunes."

"How in the world did you, you sick bastard. You've been lying to me he whole time. I'm going to shove my boot up,"

"Alright I get the point."

"But how could you do this to me, Sokka."

"Shhh! Don't say it out loud. No one else knows I'm not really Anzeng."

At this point, I felt stupider than Sokka has ever done, on purpose or accident. I hate being related to a sarcastic, moron.

"Why did you keep this a secret though? It doesn't make any sense at all." I asked, not so angry.

"Do you know what a Sokka scar is?"

"Yes. The Fire soldiers would describe it as a coward's mark. I always wondered why it was called that."

He showed me something that makes me wish that I didn't ask or wanted to know. He took off his helmet, and moved his hair out of the way. He didn't have a left ear.

"This is a Sokka scar. I got it after I was captured by the Fire Nation. If I'm correct, aren't all slaves in the Fire Nation benders?" he said. I was feeling depressed again, and I was trying not to yell at my brother for not coming out in the first place.

"Yes they are. You weren't worth keeping, I'm assuming."

"Exactly. The Fire Lord himself cut it off, and it's somewhere in the Fire Nation. My ear's a trophy." Sokka joked. It wasn't very funny, and he soon found out that I had no sense of humor anymore.

"Sorry. Anyways, I got it from not being a bender. They let me go, thinking that I would die from being dishonored, but then I ran into a man by the name of Anzeng." He stopped for a bit, but continued. He was fighting back tears.

Sokka spend a year with Anzeng. He said that he was being trained by him, on how to fight. Anzeng was a master at hand-to-hand combat, and a master earthbender. Sokka trained with him for a year, but Anzeng was hunted down and killed.

Sokka, knowing that his name was a Fire Nation joke, changed it to Anzeng. Sokka then, somehow, found Suki. Suki wasn't the Kyoshian that he married, but another one of her warriors. He lived on Kyoshi, until Zuko recruited him.

I felt bad for him; he hadn't seen his son in three years, he seemed less sarcastic, and wasn't Sokka. In two ways, too.

Sokka said that he was planning on going to see Hiro and his wife Kirma soon. He asked me if I wanted to go. I said hell yes. I wasn't going to not ever see my nephew, (That's odd to say).

"Good, because he's a waterbender and I can't train him." Sokka said, almost begging me to come, "Kirma says that he keeps bringing water into the house and splashing it everywhere. I feel horrible for not being able to train him on waterbending."

"So you wish you could bend 'magic water' now, don't you." I laughed at his face.

"YES! My poor wife is being tortured by a race of benders that are supposed to be extinct."

I frowned at him.

"Sorry." Sokka said.

"It's alright. I suppose I will have to learn to live with it."

"Or you could live with our 'kin in dem dere swamps.'" Sokka said, mocking the waterbenders in the swamp.

"I would rather become a slave again. I got fed better with spicy food, than eating bugs." I said.

"But then I could tell everyone about my sister that lives in a swamp and eating giant bugs. So much for bragging." Sokka laughed at me.

"Yep, I ruined that dream for you." I said sarcastically. I'm more like Sokka now than he is himself.

Now that I know that Anzeng is Sokka, I feel completely stupid for not knowing any of the signs about that. The blue eyed Kyoshian, the very sarcastic tone, the tarp and tent (how could I no figure that one out?) and him just randomly coming to the hot springs. I'm going back to hiding, and I'm never ever coming out.

**I hope that's Sokka-ness enough for all of you. There will be more.**


	12. Life after the seige

**Some more silliness, and seriousness for all of you. Mostly silly.**

Rebuilding the renamed city was going to be long. The city came back to life after the Fire Nation left it. People started cleaning, and little children started to play. I got sucked into this game, where I had to be the bad guy. Why me? I always had to play the bad guy, even before I met Aang.

The kids were all seven or eight years old. They learned to respect the Fire Nation and so I was the evil waterbender. These kids would all have to relearn that the Water Tribes were not evil. How ironic is that? I learned that the Fire Nation is evil, when they just have very bad leaders, and yet, these earthbending kids all respect the Fire Lord and hate their own King and anything left of the Water Tribes.

So we all walked down to a street where it wasn't harmed by the fighting. The neighborhood was beautiful with the green Kingdom roofs and the Fire Temple in the background. Even as a destroyed city, New Oz- Omashu was still wonderful.

The kids decided to fight me using real earthbending. Flying rocks hurt! They would shoot little pebbles at me, and I got hit everywhere. I even found one in my mouth!

Toph came and saved me from the bigger rocks. I would have done that myself, but I forgot to bring my canteen. Toph didn't save me from them all running after me and tackling me to the ground. I have never been ticklish in my life, but I was at that point. And how they got under my chest plate, I don't even know.

I walked back to my tent. Sokka made sure that it was close to his. I don't know why. I sat in there, taking off the armor. I was going to have bruises from being tackled, and tickled.

Toph and I walked around the city for a bit. Toph would help move rubble when she was called, but other than that we talked. I haven't told her about the whole Anzeng/Sokka thing, for I didn't know if she would tell Zuko.

"What did Anzeng say about your brother?" she had to ask.

"He said that he's alive and well." I lied. I had to.

"That's always good. Can't wait to see him, can you?"

"Yeah." I said, unexcitedly.

We stopped for a bit to watch the sun set. I described it to Toph again.

"I wish I could see it. Hey, does your healing heal blindness?" Toph was joking.

"Want to see if it does?" I joked back.

We laughed and I continued to watch the sunset.

The next day, Zuko's men found a high ranking Fire officer. Sokka wanted to know about the Southern Tribe, and asked him. The officer laughed, and told Sokka to 'fuck off' and said that there was no Southern Tribe. Sokka frowned, and walked out upset. I wasn't there, but I heard it from outside. The officer and Azula were going to be charged with genocide of the Water Tribes.

When Zuko and the Earth King set a date for their trial, the Fire Lord wanted them to be defended by his own choice of lawyer. The King laughed, and he reminded me of the guy from the town where we spent our first Avatar Day. In other words, Azula and the officer were going to be put to death.

Sokka and I were not going to be there. Sokka wasn't for he was going to Kyoshi, and I wasn't for the fact they didn't want me around, and I was coming with Sokka. We got our things packed, and Toph led us to where she had Appa staying.

"Appa, buddy. Momo isn't bothering you, is he?" Toph asked.

Appa roared, and Momo jumped up from where he was. Poor Momo looked old. I should have asked Aang how long lemurs live.

"Thank you Miss Toph." Sokka said, pretending to be Anzeng again.

"Not a problem. Just remember Katara, you are the only one that knows Appa. He might not like Anzeng driving." Toph laughed.

"I'll remember." I said. I wanted to tell her.

"Alright, don't be gone for too long. We want to get Aang soon." Toph said.

"Sure thing." Sokka responded.

I climbed onto Appa's head. It was almost like being with everyone else five years ago, and flying on Appa.

"Yip yip." I said and I got him started toward Kyoshi.

When we were in the air, Sokka took over.


	13. Kyoshi Island

**Here's some cute stuff. I don't own Avatar, but I do own the Avatar action figures. **

It didn't take long for us to reach Kyoshi. Appa seemed quite happy to see both of us, and willingly flew faster.

Once we landed outside of the village, people came rushing out. These people seemed happy, for they were still out of the war and the Fire Nation didn't seem to want it. Children were out playing, and the adults were all working like there was no such thing as a war. Maybe the Fire Lord should study this place and learn from it.

Sokka immediately started for his home. I didn't have much of a chance to talk with people, because of him running. His house was a few minutes outside of the town, and we had to run up a hill.

It was a small house, made from wood like most of the buildings here. When I got close to the house, my sister-in-law gave Sokka and me a look. She was happy to see Sokka, but didn't seem to know who I was. Sokka had to explain fast that I was his sister and not a lover, before Kirma threw something at him. I almost laughed at him. Sokka hugged her for the longest time, and they went inside. I sat on there porch, not knowing what they were talking about, but I guess Sokka finally got to see Hiro.

When I did come in, he was in tears. Happy tears were rare for Sokka, at lease when we were younger. Sokka joked that Hiro looked more like me than himself or Kirma.

Hiro had Sokka's wolftail style hair. His hair was the Kyoshian brown, and he had green eyes. The only thing that showed he was part Tribesmen was his darker skin tone. Oh boy was he a talker. He talked, and talked about everything, from him running around splashing people with his newly found waterbending, or his little wolftail. Sokka got him to call me Aunt Kat. I was about to splash my brother with water, and mine hurts more.

The next few hours, I got stuck babysitting Hiro. We went to a small pond about a mile away from town, and Hiro wanted to show me his bending. It was pretty cute watching him soak himself. The three year old was having fun. He had even more fun after getting me wet.

For the next couple of days, I attempted to help him with his bending. Trying to teach a three year old bending is very difficult, if all he wants to do and spray me with water. I stopped, figuring I can train him when he gets older. Sokka got a big surprise when he came to play with Hiro. Hiro went underwater and waited for him to come by. Sokka, not knowing where either of us were, started to call out. Hiro came up, screaming and roaring, and caused Sokka to jump. It was funny. Hiro was a mini Sokka, because I remember him doing that to me.

Kirma and I didn't get along. I don't know why either. We never talked or anything. It seemed like she didn't want me in the house! And I didn't even do anything wrong. Sokka told me that, I should give her time, and she'll warm up to me. Yeah right. She chased me out of the house one time, when Sokka and Hiro were out fishing, with a knife. Psycho woman. I sent up my tent and stayed out there. Sokka tried to talk to her, but it wasn't working. I was sleeping outside for the rest of the two weeks.

Hiro joined me one night. It must have been the bending thing, for he followed me everywhere. Hiro did go with Sokka and do guy things, but Hiro always followed me afterwards.

Life was simple here, and we didn't have to worry about anything, then Hai-daki, the Great Boiler, came and killed this fun.


	14. Irony

**Here's the naxt chapter.**

Hiro and I were goofing around by the pond again. I had to stop, when I smelt the winds bring a strong smokey air to us, but the smoke wasn't a normal fire. Death seemed to ruin the smoke. I knew that something was completely wrong, for no one on Kyoshi should be burning anyone. I grabbed Hiro, and started towards Sokka's house, when three firebenders came out from that direction. We were too far from the pond, and I didn't have any water with me. I had to use that weapon called a sword.

Never once had I used it in Omashu, and I never even pulled it out of its scabbard. I had to now, to protect Hiro and me.

They surrounded Hiro and me, and one charged. Why do the bad guys always attack one at a time? I brought my heavy sword up to block his spear, blocked it, and grabbed it with my left hand. I brought the sword down and stabbed him in between the chest plate, and the second part of his armor protecting his stomach. His blood came out, covering my right hand. I never had killed someone before, but before I could be traumatized, the other two attacked me. I flipped one over me, turned, and went down on my knee over him with the sword. The other soldier almost stabbed me in the back, except Hiro had brought some water with him.

"You brat, I'm going to kill you." The man charge him and I brought Hiro's bending water around me, and froze the man's feet to the ground.

I ran over, and cut the man's feet from under him. Hiro laughed (Sokka's boy) and followed me.

When I did finally see Sokka, he was fighting Hai-daki in front of his house. Kirma wasn't in sight, and their house was burning. There were some dead Kyoshian warriors around, and Suki was fighting along side Sokka. Sokka didn't seem happy, and I only had to guess what happened. I started to run towards Sokka, but he yelled at me.

"Katara, get Hiro away from this island! I'll meet up with you later." he yelled.

I paused, wanting to go over and help, but Hiro was already calling Appa. I helped Hiro get onto Appa's saddle.

"Appa," these words tasted bitter to me, "Yip yip."

I got Appa flying towards Omashu, and I had to look back. Hai-daki easily beat the already tired Sokka. Sokka fell to his knees, and Hai-daki stood over him I turned before anything else happened, and covered Hiro's eyes. I could hear the Boiler yell something about completing his mission, and wanting to come after me. I was stuck taking care of my three year old nephew, and living with the horrors of being the only survivor of my family.

Hiro seemed confused and sacred from what happened. I tried to get him to stop crying, but it was hard, for I had tears running down my own face.

I couldn't sleep on the trip back to Omashu. I didn't want to have to explain to Zuko, why Sokka had lied to him and why he was now dead. I was lying down, with my head propped up on a makeshift pillow, with a sleeping Hiro cuddling by me. I had my left arm around him, and I realized that my hand was still covered in dry blood. Oh, the irony of this; Hiro looking peaceful in one arm and my other coved in some dead man's blood. I felt sick to my stomach.

**Don't kill me or hate me.**


	15. Help

**Don't hate me for killing Sokka. I love Sokka too.**

When Appa stopped in Omashu, Hiro woke me up. He was complaining about the heat, and I had to find him better clothing for the summer. That was the first thing we did before I went to talk with Zuko. I went though Sokka's things to see what I had to use. I didn't want to buy anything. He didn't leave us with anything but his boomerang. I kept that, and would give it to Hiro when he's older.

We stopped by a tailor, and I ordered him some clothing to be made. I sat outside, trying not to cry in front of anyone.

I sat there, trying to figure out what I was going to say to Zuko about his second in command being gone, and that he wasn't who he said he was. Then for no reason, my mind wandered to what Aunt Wu had said about our lives. Sokka had been right about her not always being right. Sokka was the one who seemed to enjoy his life, while everything around me makes me a fool.

Hiro doesn't make me a fool though. I guess I'm stuck making sure he grows up in a better world. I'm just hoping that I don't have to raise another Sokka. One was hard enough.

Hiro then bugged me about being hungry. Would he please just give me time to pout, cry, and be depressed? No, he's three and doesn't understand what just happened, he just wants food. I found an apple for him, hoping that he would eat it. I would have bought more, but I didn't know what he likes to eat and if he'll eat the pickled sea prunes.

I have to respect Kirma some more now. Hiro is a talker and chatted about everything possible, even with the apple in his mouth. He was going to be a mini Sokka, with those big green eyes.

When I was done making sure Hiro didn't need anything, I asked Toph to watch him, or at lease make sure he didn't hurt himself. I told her what happened, and Toph said that she always knew that Anzeng was Sokka by the way he walks. Why didn't she tell me sooner?

Anyways, Hiro kept Toph busy for some time. I walked to Zuko's tent.

"I'm back." I said, as I entered his tent.

"Where's Anzeng? I need to talk with him about the fighting in the swamps."

"Um, there's a problem with that," I started, and tears came out as I told him.

He seemed angry at Sokka at first, very angry, but when I told him about Hai-daki, he seemed more supportive.

"Before you two left, I was going to warn you about him being in the Southern Tribe, but Toph told me that you had already left. I tried to get a message out to Kyoshi, but the Fire Nation had already put a blockade around the island. I'm sorry about your brother." He said, and walked over to me. I was already crying, and he gave me an actual hug. He never ever gave me hugs or advice before, even when he was traveling with us to help train Aang. My head was at his shoulder, resting on it. He gave me a tighter hug, and tried to calm me down.

From that point, I don't remember much, but waking up in his tent. Zuko was outside with a giggling Hiro and a laughing Toph. His bed was better than mine, soft and smelt good. Mine was hard, and smelt like some man's sweat. I got up and came out, and Hiro ran to me and gave me a hug.

"I have to go talk with the Earth King. He wants me to cede him as king of the Earth Kingdom." Zuko said.

The King didn't have heirs of his own. All of his sons had been killed, defending Ba Sing Sei. He and Zuko had been talking about a one world leader, and choose Zuko for that position. At first Zuko didn't want to, but after hearing about the Southern Tribe, he quickly agreed to it. Zuko was going to be King, and Toph was about to be his Queen. Everyone I ever talked with said that, having the two last elements rule the whole world as one, would be the best. This sounded all nice and lovely, but hearing about the last two elements makes me frown. These two would continue strongly, while water slowly became extinct like the Nomads.

**(Aang and Ty Lee)**

He stood there, waiting for her to come with something to shave his face from his beard. Aang was getting a bit impatient, but Ty Lee did finally show up.

"I brought some new clothing as well. Those look small." She said.

"Yes, just a bit." Aang smiled.

Ty Lee undid the chains. There were six guards with her, and Aang gladly took the shirt and put it on. Ty Lee turned, so Aang could put the lower clothing on. She didn't want to turn, but the guards wouldn't know about their love.

Afterwards, the guards left, and two stood outside the room. Ty Lee was about to kiss Aang, but then a voice rang out, "Oh, someone loves the Avatar."

"Mei, why are you here?" Ty Lee tried to look innocent.

Aang tried as well, but was red in the face.

"There's nothing to do, since Azula won't be coming back, and the Fire Nation's falling apart." Mei sighed and continued, "I'm about to leave here and live in the Earth Kingdom, since the Fire Nation is doubting the Fire Lord now. Do you want to come? We can bring the Avatar and help the new government forming. There's nothing here for us."

Ty Lee was confused, "Like betray our home nation?"

"Aren't you doing that already? This place is boring and dull. Come on. Give me some excitement, or something worth it. Let's break the Avatar out." Mei smiled.

"I agree with her." Aang said quickly, "Please, love?"

Ty Lee smiled.

**That's about as much Zutara I'm willing to give out, not that I hate it, but I can't really see it happen. Now Ty LeeXAang is different.**


	16. As the warrior and a mother

**YAY! Everybody, love my story. I love all the reviews, so I might put another story up soon. Maybe not as depressing as this one, and it will have Sokka, and more Aang. I don't own Avatar, or I wouldn't be working fast food.**

I spent the rest of the day trying to answer all of Hiro's questions. Some were cute, and others, I dreaded.

"Look Auntie Kat, I can jump kick like Zuko." Hiro tried. It was funny, see him fall over and get back up.

"That's good." I said, smiling. Being with my nephew made everything seem better, probably because he acted so much like Sokka, and only knew him for two weeks.

He started to chase the birds, and I had to stop him from freezing them. We stayed away from wells.

We returned to join in on Zuko's plan for the fighting taking place in the swamps, and a small funeral for Sokka, well Anzeng anyways. Zuko didn't want to tell everyone about Sokka's lies.

"We have a message about the Fire Nation attacking our friends in the swamps. It'll be a couple weeks to get there, but we have to protect what waterbenders that are left. We don't know how many fire soldiers are there, but the important thing is to make sure nothing too bad happens there. We will be joining the Earth Kingdom, and another rebel group. He's a friend of mine, and he wants to get rid of the Fire Lord as much as we do. Pack your tents; we won't be coming back to Omashu." Zuko told every rebel here.

I led Hiro back to my- our tent. He helped me pack some things.

"Are we going to fight them?" Hiro asked.

"You won't, you're too young." I said.

"But I'm almost four."

"No, I don't think so. You can fight when you're older." I laughed.

"Like when I'm five?"

"No, how about when you're sixteen."

"How many years is that?"

I paused to do my math, "About thirteen years."

"But that's too many years. I won't ever fight."

I hope he doesn't ever have to, "You'll live without having to fight someone."

Hiro was well educated in speaking. Kirma must have really worked hard to teach him how to speak well.

"Can I ride Appa?"

I laughed at him, "You'll have to ask Toph. He's not mine."

Hiro jumped out the tent, and ran towards Toph. The boy had energy, and more than I will ever have again.

I put our tent on Appa's saddle. Toph gladly moved into Zuko's tent for Hiro and me to have our own. Hiro climbed onto Appa's saddle. Toph and I joined him, and Appa started to walk, following the caravan of the army. It was going to be another long two weeks of travel.

After a week of nothing much trying to teach Hiro waterbending while on Appa, we bumped into the other Rebel group, Jet's Freedom Fighters. We stopped, and went to work, finding green clothing to cover our red armor, and making camouflages for Appa.

I tried to avoid Jet as much as I could. I didn't want to talk with him, and his disliking of Sokka. Although I wasn't talking with him, Hiro didn't know, and would ask him questions. I would give Jet a look, and he didn't hang around for too long.

I tied to keep Hiro busy with something to do. The poor kid wasn't used to not being the only child. He would talk about his friends, and wondered if we could ever see them again. I explained to him that he might not be able to. He had to learn to be an adult at three. That wasn't fair to him.

I wanted to show Hai-daki the same pain Hiro and I were getting. I'm hoping for the chance to, for he won't get any sympathy from me.

**What the hell? When did Jet get here?**


	17. Before the fight

**Some more Jet. Keep on reviewing, I'm loving it all and some ideas people talk about have helped a lot.**

We were getting closer to the swamp, and we could all tell from the smell of burning wood. The Fire Nation was burning the forest, and we all knew that we had to get there faster. Zuko commanded his squads to move ahead, for he needed to find someone to lead Sokka's. He picked Jet, and had Toph resigned to his squad. Wonderful, because now I was really stuck with Jet.

The next week of marching was as bad as it could get. Zuko had told Jet to keep his squad moving. We were to be first into the swamp.

Hiro wanted to come with me. I had to tell him that he'd be better off staying with Toph and Appa, and he started to cry. I had to think of something fast to cheer him up. I went through my bags, and found the boomerang.

"Hiro, here. It's your father's boomerang. I'll show you how to throw it when I come back."

"Really?" Hiro stopped and looked at me with big eyes.

"Yes, really. Be good for Toph, and don't throw it until I come back."

Hiro smiled, and I could hear what my mother would say to me giving a child a weapon, 'Why'd you give him a weapon? He's too young.' That's what she told my father, when Sokka got it. I hope that I don't see things in the swamp like last time.

Jet led us through the mountains surrounding the swamp. The climbing was hard, for the mountains were steep. We had to use ropes to pull anything upwards. I didn't help with that though. I mostly was ahead, trying to figure out where to go next. Jet didn't want me getting hurt from all the ropes and heavy equipment.

It would have been easier to climb, if the earth benders moved some rock, but we didn't want the Fire Nation hearing us move the mountains.

When we reached the summit, we could see where the firebenders had started to burn and cut away the trees. I made sure that the green camouflage was tied onto the red armor. This was going to be an interesting battle.

I pitched my tent, and laid in it. I could hear everyone else talking about the stories of the swamp. Some were funny, and others were weird like mine. I was about to fall asleep, when Jet poked his head into my tent.

"What do you want?" I asked quite rudely.

"Nothing, just making sure of where you were."

"I'm in my tent, being bothered, if that answered your question." I said, rudely again.

"Alright. We're eating out here, if you want anything. Smellerbee made some really good cooked hen."

"I'll come out if I want to. I just want to sulk here in my tent for the moment." I said, sleepily.

"Sulking isn't good for you. You're too pretty to sit and rot away because of what happened. You just have to learn to live with it." Then he walked away before I could say anything.

I continued to lie here, thinking of what he said.

Some time after, I came out, not wearing my armor. I sat by the small fire, and Jet moved to sit by me.

"You thought about what I said, didn't you?" he whispered into my ear.

I nodded, "Yes, and I decided that you still haven't given up trying to have me. You're not getting me."

"I didn't say anything about that. I didn't want my only waterbender in this group to sulk. You're not allowed to sulk." Jet laughed.

"It's kinda late, I'm going to bed." I got up to leave.

The next morning, we got up, and started to head down the mountains. We were about to fight the hardest battle ever.


	18. Fighting in the swamp

**Part one of the battle.**

Our scouts found a small group of firebenders in a camp. Jet decided to surprise them. We all were sneaking around, hiding behind a tree or something else. The earthbenders were going to make a circular cage of stone, and from there, fight them. They didn't want anyone getting out letting anyone else know. The earthbenders went in their newly made wall, and the firebenders wanted to surrender. The wall became a prisoner camp.

Jet left Pipsqueak and an earthbender to watch the prisoners. We continued deeper into the swamp.

Jet wanted me to lead them through to where the waterbenders were. Their knowledge of the swamp would help us, and so I tried to. I warned them, that I hadn't been in this swamp for a long time, but they didn't care.

I was walking, and I tripped on something. I went under the water quickly from the weight of the armor. Jet pulled me up, and I coughed out the bitter tasting water. It tasted like oil used for the newly made machines every one was starting to use. Then the same plant monster came out from nowhere. I was hoping that it was Hue, and bended the water around me up into an ice wall.

He bended the plants away "Is dat you, Miss Katara? How long has it been?"

I smiled, "Five years. Can we talk?"

"Certainly, you're kin."

I frowned.

"What's you wanting to ask? I can stay here too long, for dem firebenders are close." Hue said. He didn't change much.

"That's our problem too." I walked over to him, and told him about what we were doing.

"That's good news. We need your help as well. Those damn firebender gone and filled the water with this flammable liquid. It keeps a burning our trees." Hue said.

Jet had his men watch the trees.

"Can you lead us through the swamp and show us all the camps? That would help a lot." I said.

"Sure thing Miss. Us tribes have to stick together, right?" he was joking about that.

"Yeah, except here's the problem." I quickly told him.

Hue never responded to that. I guess he decided to help protect what waterbenders were left. He led us to the biggest camp in the swamp.

"There's another force coming, led by a man named Zuko. He's going to need to know where this camp is. We can't take it with our sized group." Jet said.

So we camped outside the Fire Nation's and waited for Zuko.

In two days, Zuko finally was led to us. He told me that the Earth Kingdom army was attacking from the other side, and that we had to attack at night. Azula did speak when she was interrogated, and said that a company of Yu Yan archers were with every Fire Nation army. That was good to know, for we could see them walking around in the camp.

The camp was well fortified, walls with earthworks and other things before them to stop any of the waterbenders from attacking. Although the earthwork wouldn't matter for the earthbenders, the trenches would be hard to climb. I didn't understand why there was a reason for earthworks, but Zuko told me that, the trenches made armies have to climb the other side to reach the walls. There would be archers on the walls, shooting down at us when we attacked.

The warfare had changed in the last five years then. I never heard of using trenches for protection, but I guess when both sides were tired of fighting, they changed the way they fought. I never saw this at Omashu; must be new.

Zuko was right about the trenches and earthworks. When we finally attacked, it was raining arrows. Earthbenders were firing rocks at the wooden walls, and making openings for us to go in. I got in all right, but many others didn't. At the makeshift doors, we were met with more soldiers than Zuko predicted there would be.

The camp's inside was well built, and I could see slaves running away. They must have been earthbenders.

Both armies ran into each other, some to be using bending, and others were using weapons. Every time I tried to use the swamp water, it would blow up in my face from the firebending. I was getting beaten because they put their oil in the water to stop it from being put out. So again, I had to use my sword.

Unlike Omashu, everything around us seemed like it was blowing up. Building, tents, people, were all being sent through the air by something. It was almost war like in the most awful way; it's a new way of killing someone, and it was working, and there was something that caused it.


	19. The new weapon

**Part 2.**

The new weapon had many names, some called it Ozai's Wrath, others called it fire works gone badly, and the firebenders called it a cannon.

I could see it from where I was. It seemed to be rotating on its platform, and there was a crew working it. I stayed behind a building, hoping the crew wouldn't see me, but that didn't save my finger from someone else.

I was standing there, waiting to move away from where I was, when a fire soldiers came, swinging his sword at my head. I caught the movement fast enough, to move, but my hand was still in the way. I could feel my pointer finger on my left hand come off, and saw my tip fall to the ground. I quickly reacted, by putting my sword in his neck, and I went to find something to bind this with. When I didn't find any cloth, I brought out my bending water that I was saving. Waterbending healed it, but wouldn't put my finger back on my hand.

I met up with Jet, who was also hiding from the cannon.

"How are we supposed to get rid of that? None of our earthbenders can get close enough to take it out." He was yelling at Zuko, who was across the street.

"I don't know. I haven't even heard of these things." Zuko yelled back.

We were spending the night in the camp. Zuko's army barely got into the city, while from what I heard the Earth Kingdom was still in the earthworks, trying to get up the trench. I couldn't sleep that night. The cannons, there were two, were constantly going off in the night. Then it rained. It was hot, and humid and raining

I woke up in the early morning, from Jet yelling at me to get up. I slowly got up, and we started towards the cannons. The cannons weren't firing at us, but at the Earth Kingdom, that had moved further into the camp. We had a chance to move up on them, and Zuko made sure of that. He wanted one of those cannons.

By the end of the week, the camp had been cleared. It would take another month for us to clear the whole swamp. Zuko was happy to be studying the new weapon for new ideas. While he was talking with the Earth Kingdom, I was talking with Hue over the Water Tribe. His people couldn't stay for the oil in the water. Their food was dieing, and they had to move. Zuko said that once he was the ruler of the Earth Kingdom, the Tribe would be given any place of land they wanted. The Tribe had to ponder this. When I was talking with them, Hue said that the Tribe agreed, and would start looking for a place. Zuko was happy.

After saying goodbye to Hue, I walked over to Hiro. He was enjoying the swamp men's accent. He would laugh, and say how funny they sounded. Then he bugged me about the boomerang.

"Alright, but you can't throw this at anything or anyone. It can hurt someone." I said, taking the boomerang in my hand.

"Yeah, it does." Zuko said, walking by and laughing.

I showed him how to hold it and how to throw it. I was lucky that Sokka had showed me how to use it once.

The Earth Kingdom joined Zuko's group. Eventually, all the Earth Kingdom's armies would.

Zuko got word that the Fire Nation was pulling all of its troops back to the Nation. Either the Fire Nation was ready to surrender, or someone powerful escaped, and they were sacred.

Zuko made us travel to Ba Sing Sei. There, many wonderful things were about to happen.


	20. A new King and country

**Here's a longer one for you all. Hope you all like it. Thanks for all the reviews, because the story is done, I just have to post it all. This one has a more cheerful mood, sort of.**

I was almost afraid of entering Ba Sing Sei. Crime was rising from the Fire Nation leaving, and all the slaves getting out of the markets. Zuko had work out for him. He had a city to fix, and his and Toph's wedding/crowning for the new nation about to start.

I was with Toph, walking around with Hiro hanging on my back. He didn't feel like walking, I didn't want him walking, and I was helping Toph with her family that came by getting her away from the new capital building. Her family was excited to have the royal family part as theirs. Greedy people are all I have to say about them. I wanted to also be with Toph for a few times, for when she became queen, I would still be the nobody who knows the Family well. I wasn't going to get a title, and Zuko made sure of that. That bastard is nice when something wrong happens to me, but when everyone tells him he should find a spot for me in the capital; he says I'm not worth it. That's alright then I suppose. I don't want one anyways.

"What happened to your finger, Auntie Kat?" Hiro asked after I tried to point something out to him.

"Nothing, just a really bad cut." I said, and I put my hand in my pocket.

Toph finally said that she had to leave. She being the future queen meant that she wouldn't leave the capital often, even if she was about to have half the world.

"Is she still your friend, Auntie Kat?" Hiro asked me.

"Yes, she will always be a friend even if life isn't always fair." I said.

"Why isn't life fair?" he asked.

"I don't know, but it isn't."

"Can we try and make it fair?" Hiro asked another question.

"Yes, but it won't be easy."

"Easy for what?" a voice spoke.

I turned, and almost dropped Hiro. The Avatar was standing over me. Why is everyone taller than me?

"Aang, how did you get out?"

"A stoke of luck." He said and grinned.

He came over, and Hiro climbed off my back. Aang gave me a hug, but no kiss? What's with him? He explained his whole story to me. My heart felt broken.

"Is he yours?" Aang asked randomly.

"Who?" I asked.

"The boy."

"No, he's Sokka's. Sokka isn't with us." I said then knew that I had to tell him what I did, but Ty Lee showed up. My heart was really broken then.

Ty Lee and Mei some how disguised the Avatar, and got him out with a bunch of Earth Kingdom tourist. That's quite lucky. There must be more Fire Nation supporters for the Fire Nation not to check people's passports.

We all walked towards the capital building. It took me forever to get in, while Aang and Ty Lee got in easily.

"Boy, sucks to be us." Mei said.

"Yep." I said, "I wouldn't count on many perks." I still kept my hand in my pocket.

Mei and I surprisingly got along. We were loveless, depressed, and poor except that I had Hiro to take care of.

Aang joined in on watching the trial of Fire Nation Officers in charge of the slave market. I watched, but only for a bit, for Hiro was hungry again. I'm sure they got the hard labor for the rest of their lives.

I was staying in my tent in the army's camp. Hiro and I were looking for a better place to stay than a tent. There wasn't anywhere for me to rent, and I'd have to buy a place. I didn't want to buy a house. Hiro and I were stuck in the camp, until we moved to put an end to the Fire Nation.

I did get to go to the wedding, and the crowning. I had to wear the New Nation's armor. It was silver, with blue cloth. The helmets weren't as bulky like the Earth Kingdom's. They were more like the Fire Nations regular troops, but without the spike on the top. They instead had two horns coming upward and pulled back toward the back of the head.

It was easier to move around in, than the red Earth Kingdom style armor the rebels wore. I didn't understand though, why Zuko decided on blue and silver for the colors. I tried to find some answer, but everyone ignored me.

Both the wedding and the crowning were in the same celebration. Everyone in the Earth Kingdom came to it, or it seemed like it.

Zuko was in armor close to ours, but outlined in gold. He was already waiting for Toph to come out.

"All rise for the bride!" someone called out.

Hiro was with me. We both turned to see Toph come out. When she did, Aang was escorting her, and then stopped half way. Zuko came towards them and they both walked up to the monk, ready to start the wedding. Toph was in her blue and silver robes. Everyone seemed to go red when they saw her come out, okay the men did.

After the wedding, the Earth King came. He had something to say.

"My fellow loyal countrymen, we here are starting something new and never done in the history of the world. The entire world is about to become one Nation, one Kingdom, and one Tribe. I am giving up my power of peace to the future Fire Lord, for he will make a one Nation world. Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation, do you swear to protect the Kingdom as you would your own homeland?"

"Yes, my King." Zuko said loudly. Cheers went off.

"And to your Queen Toph, will you in the power you will have protect the joining of the Fire Nation like you would your own homeland?"

"Yes, my King." Toph said.

At that time, I left with Hiro. He was sleepy, and I was feeling depressed again. Jet came to check on me in my tent.

"How was the rest of it?" I asked.

"It was good. You should have stayed, but I'll break the bad news to you; we're leaving for the coast tomorrow, and we're taking our cannons." Jet said.

I nodded. Tomorrow was going to be hell, but fighting on Fire Nation soil, again, was going to be worse, and I wasn't ready to leave Hiro here.


	21. Love stinks, and a hope for a happy end

**Ooh, after this one, one more chapter.**

The next morning, Aang came to me. His bald head was over mine, not by much, but I had to look up. He seemed very happy today.

"Are you coming?" I asked, it was in a mumble.

"Yeah, I'm leading it, and I don't know how to lead an army. I know that Zuko will be there, but I just want to end this without killing anyone." Aang said. For some reason, those five years of standing in a cage like an animal meant nothing to him. I'd be killing a lot of people, but I don't have to deal with being the Avatar, or the King of the world.

"Good luck to you, then." I said, turning to Hiro yelling that he wants to come with me.

"Are you upset, that my infatuation didn't stay with me?" Aang asked, he sounded mad.

"Yes, and no. I suppose it wouldn't ever happen, but part of me wants it to stay like it was." I said. Hiro ran to pester Zuko, who was coming out to talk with his new army.

"I found another airbender. I'm sorry that it didn't work for you." He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "But you will always be like my older sister, or younger depending on what you decide to go from."

I laughed a bit, but pulled his head down to kiss him on his lips. He stayed, but let go after awhile. I was going to be a wreck for the rest of the day, but at lease I knew that he wasn't going to not ever talk to me.

I pulled Hiro away from Zuko. He wanted to play and Zuko was mixed of if he wanted to play, or continue with what he was going to say.

"Men, I know that these past three years have been hard, and fighting is what we all did, but this should be the last time I talk to you all as my warriors. If we ever have to talk again, let's hope it'll be over happy tales of children running and playing, or weddings." He paused, for a part of him didn't want to have to say goodbye to his loyal soldiers, "I speak to you all now, not as your King and leader, but as a brother; let's rid ourselves of this war, and may all the remaining elements remember the ones that are gone, or barely live."

Zuko put his right fist on his heart as his salute. Everyone else did the same.

"Hail, King Zuko." They all cheered.

I did stay, and I heard that Hiro was coming with me. I don't know why, but it couldn't be good.

We packed and headed for the coast. It took a week, for we got ostrich-horses.

At the coast was an entire fleet of ships, designed after the Fire Nation's. On all of them weren't the catapults, but the cannons. I stayed in a house with an older couple, about sixty. We weren't leaving until the next day.

We got along, and they wanted to thank me for protecting their country, and said that they wished that the Water Tribes would come back. It was a bit odd, but Hiro was happy to be in a house. These two seemed a lot like Sokka and Kirma.

"Is Katara there?" Zuko was at the door.

"Yes, Katara." The older woman said.

I came to the door, "Yes my lord?"

"I came to tell you, that you won't be coming. I know that Hiro needs you, and he needs to be looked after." Zuko said.

I felt like Sokka after Father left. My tribe was leaving me, but Hiro wouldn't have to live with someone else.

"Of course my King." I said. The older woman looked sorry for me, but I was going to have a chance to live.

That chance seemed slim after the Fleet left, and Hai-daki came after me. The next day his ship stopped, and started to burn the coastal town.

"I'm looking for a waterbender. Tell me where she is and your town will be left alone." He was yelling though the town.

"Katara, there's a man after you. It be best if you left." The older man told me. He was concerned for me.

"No, I have to do something first, before I leave. Watch Hiro for me." I said.

I walked out into the streets.

"So, you are the last waterbender master. How does that make you feel, or do you have feelings?" Hai-daki taunted me.

I brought out my whip from my canteen, and knocked him down with it, "Like you're going to be eating dirt forever."

He got back up, and charged me. He was as tall as Zhao was, but wasn't as broad. Why am I so short?

Hai-daki sent fistfuls of fire at me. Someone had pushed a barrel of water out for me, and I gladly used its contents to block the fire. I looked around and noticed that a crowd gathered.

"Good, the Earth Kingdom is here to see the last waterbending Master die. Don't worry; it'll be quicker than your friend, Anzeng." Hai-daki was trying to anger me, and it was working.

He got into my face, and tripped me over. Unlike a firebender, I couldn't bend very well on my back, so I had to twist my body to move, and counter his attack. I got to at lease my knees so I could bring some water around, and trip him. It was almost hard to kill anyone with waterbending, unless I made an ice spear or something. I quickly, pulled my sword out, and got him in between the plates of his armor. It wasn't enough to harm his heart, but I could hear air come out from his lungs. He was going to be choking from his own blood filling his lungs.

"My friend Anzeng, was my brother you bastard. I will die slowly, for you'll choke on your own greedy blood. I hope Hell is as what people say for you. You earned every bit of it." I stood up, and used his shirt to clean the blood off the sword.

Hai-daki couldn't talk, and was coughing his blood up. I left the area to hug Hiro, but then I blacked out.

"Miss Katara, can you hear us?" someone spoke.

"What happened?" I asked. I don't remember anything.

"You were lucky. You got hit by the Boiler's men on the head. They snuck up on you. The town got rid of them." It was the older woman.

"Auntie Kat, wakey up." It was Hiro.

I sat up, slowly. The room was packed full of people, wanting to make sure I was fine.

I slept for the rest of the day. The woman said that Hiro stayed in there the whole time, he was talking to himself.

I talked with the older couple, about what I should do next. They argued, saying that I should either return to the Southern Tribe and see if there is anyone left, or I should stay here, for their doctor left to help fight. They both agreed that I should make sure Hiro grows up, and learns how to waterbend.

I thanked them, and decided that I wanted to find a good quiet place to live. Hiro gladly came with me, and helped me find a place in the middle of nowhere. I built a house, and Hiro tried to help.

We didn't live too far away from a town, but it was a good day's walk to get there and back. I guess the best thing about the past three months was getting Hiro and being able to raise him.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue No Way, really you're ending it?**

**Yeah, I am. Thanks to all my loyal readers. It was worth writing this for all of you. **

I'm guessing I should fill everyone in on the invasion of the Fire Nation. From what I heard, Zuko and Aang did win, after lots of casualties. The cannons worked, for they pounded the cities to the ground. After that, they attacked from their boats, and went into the cites and fought. Jet was killed, not by only fighting, but saving Aang from one of the Fire Nation's cannons. I feel like an ass again for not trusting him.

The Fire Lord committed suicide, rather than taking what was coming for him. I heard from survivors form that battle, that Zuko made everyone leave the island, and had the island earthbended under the water. People were forced to learn to live with the earthbenders, and as much as I would hate being forced from my home to live with a bunch of earthbenders, I understand that everyone needs to learn to live with another.

Zuko and Toph planned on children. I hope they get their wishes. Aang and Ty Lee disappeared, and I can only hope that it's for the good of airbenders.

Something that surprised me was that Suki lived, and Kyoshi Island itself, is becoming a strong independent nation. It refuses to join Zuko's Kingdom. That's a future war, I hope never to see, or Hiro. Iroh still lives in the same village, and Mei joined him there. I don't know why.

Hue and his Tribe moved somewhere. Nobody can find them, and hopefully, the Tribe can grow, but it doesn't seem so.

As for me and Hiro, I'm going to stay here, and be the depressed, un-me person I've become. Hiro should be able to live with it, and he can do what he wants after he's old enough. But for now, he's my pupil and will learn waterbending, even if he hates that 'magic water.'**  
**

**I haven't decided on if I should write a sequel or not. I guess it'll depend on if I can think of other story plots. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
